


Compass

by HMSquared



Series: Heavy Rain [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caves, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Corey Graves had to join Baron Corbin on a nature hike. Now they’re lost in the woods as a storm rolls in. Corrin.





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Compass" by FIYM.

“For the fifth time, Corbin, we need to go this way!” Corey shouted, pointing behind him. Corbin shook his head, pointed in the opposite direction, and shouted back,

“No, I’ve been in these woods before, and I’m telling you, we need to keep going forward!” Corey threw his hands up in exasperation. This was going nowhere.

It was Corbin’s birthday, and The Lone Wolf had wanted to go on a nature hike. Corey had been asked over and over about whether he wanted to go, and after lots of arguing, Corey had finally agreed just so he could get Corbin to shut up. Now here they were, stuck in the woods, with no idea where the car was.

Corey blamed Corbin for this whole predicament. Corbin had wanted to try a new path, one he claimed would be faster. However, Corbin hadn’t planned on how to get back to the car, which meant the two friends were now lost.

Corey looked off in the distance and saw more storm clouds approaching. Corbin had brought rain gear, he had brought a map, but The Lone Wolf had been egotistical and had decided they didn’t need the map or rain gear. Bet he was regretting that now.

“Fine, we’ll keep going,” Corey groaned, wanting to beat the rain. Corbin nodded in approval, and the two friends started walking.

Corey swallowed to himself as he walked. Maybe it was partly due to the rain and being lost, but Corey had butterflies in his stomach, and he knew why. It all had to do with being around Baron Corbin.

Even though Corey and Corbin were best friends, there was something about Corbin that Corey had always found...irresistible. Corey knew he wasn’t gay, but maybe bisexual or queer was the best way to describe himself. Sadly, Corey wasn’t confident Corbin felt the same way, and there was nothing Corey could do to change that.

“Oh, no,” Corbin said loudly, snapping Corey from his stupor. Looking around, Corey was about to ask what was going on when he saw it. A lightning bolt streaked across the sky, and even though it wasn’t close by, Corey did not want to be standing in a giant field full of trees.

“What do we do?” Corey asked worriedly. Looking around, Corbin pointed off in the distance and said,

“If I remember correctly, there’s a small cave over there. We can hunker down and wait for the storm to pass.”

“And what if there is no cave?” Corey snapped.

“Then we’re screwed,” Corbin replied. Putting a fake smile on his face, Corbin walked off, Corey close behind.

Thankfully, Corbin had been right. There was a small cave dug into the ground, and the two friends squeezed themselves in. Corbin covered the entrance with some leaves, and then he and Corey sat down, frightened.

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” Corey groaned, tugging at his jacket. Looking around, Corbin said thoughtfully,

“Could be hours, could be days. Though honestly, I don’t know.” Corey frowned sadly, but didn’t speak. His heart was pounding more then ever around Corbin, and now was not a good time to be stuck in a cave with him.

“You cold?” Corey asked, noticing Corbin was shivering. It  _ was  _ cold in the dark cave, but Corey had a jacket. Corbin did not.

“Don’t….” Corbin muttered as Corey started to take off his jacket. “Save your strength.” Rolling his eyes, Corey handed the blue jacket to Corbin and said,

“Take it. You need it more then me.” Smiling, which was rare, Corbin took the jacket and draped it over himself. Now the coldness was slightly better.

“Corbin, can I ask you a hypothetical question?” Corey asked. Corbin looked up and nodded, before closing his eyes to rest. Biting his lip, Corey said, “Suppose you have a crush on someone, but you don’t know what to do about it. What should you do?”

“Wait a little bit to see if they like you, and if they do, tell them,” Corbin responded. “Of course, if we manage to get home alive.”

“I know,” Corey said, still feeling troubled. “But what if the person is someone you have a hard time reading, and you can’t tell if they like you?” Corbin thought about it, then said thoughtfully,

“Then I would take a chance. Tell them, and if they don’t like you, try to keep being friends, no matter how long you’ve known them.” Corey nodded in agreement. Even Corbin’s advice was adorable. Darn it, why did Baron Corbin have to be so swooning?

“Suppose this person is someone you work with,” Corey continued, watching Corbin’s face. “What then?”

“Well…” Corbin slowly sat up and said, thinking, “hypothetically, you’ve known them long enough that you know what to do.” Tapping his foot, Corbin asked, “Why are you so stressed about this? Who is it that you like?”

“Try to guess,” Corey replied, the words slipping out of his mouth. Darn it!

“Okay,” Corbin smirked. “Raw or Smackdown?”

“Raw.” Nodding, Corbin went over a mental checklist in his head, then began to guess.

“Renee Young?”

“Great friend, but no.” 

“Alexa Bliss?”

“No.”

“Kevin Owens or Sami Zayn?”

“No!”

“Any member of The Shield?”

“No on all counts. Though I will admit, Roman is cute.” Corbin laughed and shook his head. Adorable.

“Coach?”

“I barely know the man, Baron!”

“Okay!” Corbin laughed to himself, then kept going.

“Byron Saxton?”

“What do you think?” The glare on Corey’s face was a definite no.

“Braun Strowman?”

“No.”

“Sasha Banks?”

“She’s nice, but no.” The list went on and on. Corey noticed about halfway through that Corbin was purposefully leaving himself out, which scared Corey. Eventually, they got to the bottom of the list.

“Michael Cole?”

“No.” Taking a deep breath, Corey said, “That’s everybody.”

“Actually, I left one person off,” Corbin said. “What about...me?”

“Corbin, come on,” Corey groaned. However, before he could answer, there was a loud crack of thunder. Thunder had been rumbling for the past fifteen minutes, but this one was louder then usual.

“Oh my gosh!” Corbin shouted, causing Corey’s heart to jump to his throat. Had Corbin figured it out? 

“What?” Corey asked nervously. A smile on his face, Corbin said happily,

“I just realized I know how to get back to the car!” Corey smiled, and he and Corbin quickly crawled out of the cave.

Outside it was pouring. Taking a deep breath, Corbin started running, Corey close behind. Thunder cracked a few times, but a couple minutes later, Corey and Corbin found the car. Screaming, the two men quickly strapped themselves in and drove to the nearest hotel. There were tents in the back of the car, but the weather would not allow them to get put up.

Corey was happy he and Corbin wouldn’t be camping under the stars, but also scared. Though the conversation had stopped temporarily, Corey knew it would only be a short while before Corbin asked again if Corey liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
